1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of spring tensioning apparatus and is more particularly directed to the tensioning of springs utilized in connection with garage door openers, and is even more particularly directed to a hand ratchet operated tensioning device for applying proper tension to a coil spring as utilized in garage doors, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field is limited to the use of rods, bars, wrenches, and the like, for gripping in some manner and tensioning a collar about the end of the spring being tensioned and to one, heretofore devised, power operated winding device known as the "PowRench" as manufactured by Dorsizer International, Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn.
Neither the prior hand method nor the powered device mentioned accomplish the ends desired, and neither one incorporates the use of a pair of ratcheting devices detachably latched onto the rod around which the spring is wound and having means to connect to the spring collar for applying tension.
Thus, the present invention is totally unique in providing a safe, double ratchet, hand operated device to wind springs as is described in greater detail below.